Don't You Wish Your Girlfriend Was
by GrimGrave
Summary: Whiterose is great and all, but Red Velvet is better. Just ask Velvet. She's going to prove it to both Ruby and her snobby girlfriend. Rated M for future Adult Activity. NotSafeForWork. Feedback greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 _A/N: Hello lovelies! I recently started a P treon and if you like my work, feel free to support me there. Key benefits include access to P treon-Only polls that could affect which story gets more attention, previews, as well as monthly Raffles with the prize of a requested story at 3k word cap._

 _Should you feel that my work is worth anything then feel free to check it out. Even 1 dollar will contribute to more smut, fluff, romance, and everything in-between. Thank you!_

 **Don't You Wish your Girlfriend was…**

 _Kind Like Me_

To say that Ruby Rose was cute, sweet, caring, and the epitome of selflessness was an understatement. That girl could cheer you up like it was nothing, always offered a shoulder to lean on or an ear to listen. Brave, strong, if a bit energetic, she was the object of many people's adoration and, to a lesser degree, affections.

One who both adored and held affections for the girl was the third-year huntress-in-training, Velvet.

"How long are you going to hide here and ogle the girl like an old man?"

The rabbit Faunus startled and yelped, quickly spinning around to see her team leader. "C-Coco!"

The brunette crossed her arms. "I'm just saying, why not talk to her?"

"We're already friends, you know…"

Coco deadpanned. "…So why aren't you talking to her then?"

The Faunus glanced back, her leader following her gaze and it became painfully obvious.

Ruby was standing a few yards away, talking to a clearly annoyed Weiss Schnee who seemingly was very upset with Ruby if the grand, wild gestures were of any indication.

"Oh." The fashionista nodded. "Right. They're an item, yeah?"

"…Yeah…"

That's right; a quarter in of the second-year and Ruby and Weiss had officially become a couple. They were happy – or had been at the time – and it had crushed poor Velvet's heart. While they remained friends, it pained her to see the redhead with Weiss of all people.

Especially since the Schnee heiress could be insufferable at times. What did Ruby ever see in her?

"Maybe they're breaking up." Was that amusement in Coco's voice? "That'd leave Ruby for you to claim, right?"

"She's not an item!"

"I'm just saying."

Ugh.

Still…Coco was right. If Weiss was really breaking up with Ruby, the redhead would be devastated (for whatever reason) and that's when Velvet could be the one to offer a shoulder to cry on. Mend her wounds.

Their friendship would grow stronger and then she could show Ruby that she was so much better than Weiss. Velvet would never make Ruby cry. She would be the best girlfriend the sniper would ever have.

"Looks like you'll get your chance," Coco said as if she had read the brunette's thoughts and pointed at the now lone Ruby.

The girl was dejected. Rubbing her arms and gaze cast to the ground.

Without hesitation, the Faunus sprung forward. One, two, three leaping bounds and she stood before the now surprised redhead, mind reeling.

"Ruby! Are you okay?!" She grabbed the younger girl by her arms. "I thought I saw Weiss with you just now and…She looked angry and you…well…" She inhaled sharply. "Are you alright?"

Silver eyes stared wide-eyed back, lower lips trembling before she forced a smile. "Oh, Velvet…You saw that?"

"Did she hurt you?" She hadn't meant to sound so…feral? "Did she say anything horrible?"

"No, no!" Ruby quickly said. "It's nothing of the sort. Weiss was just angry because I forgot our date…"

Hope and fear both swelled within the rabbit Faunus. "So…Did she break up with you…?"

The look on Ruby's face said it all. "What? No! She was just upset that I was stuck in the workshop again." She giggled. "I can't help it when I start tuning Crescent Rose, you know."

Oh.

Oh no.

"I…see…" It took every fibre of Velvet's being to not sound as depressed as she was. "That's…good…"

"Yeah, but boy can she be vocal about stuff." Ruby laughed, the sound cute and…well, cute. Cute was enough. "It wouldn't hurt if she was a bit kinder like you, though."

Velvet blinked. "What?"

"You're always so kind, you know? Weiss could learn from your example." She wrapped her arms around the taller girl, hugging her tightly and nuzzling her bosom. "You're a great friend, Velvet."

Something switched inside the Faunus' brain. She managed a smile and reciprocated the embrace, taking in the scent of Ruby's hair as she did. "I am, aren't I?"

The younger girl giggled again. "Well, I should get back and try and cheer Weiss up. I'll see you around, Velvet!"

"See ya!" She waved the redhead off, the gears in her head turning. Far too often –as attested by others – Weiss would flip out at Ruby over the smallest things and rarely, but occasionally, be downright…bitchy.

Ruby deserved better. Velvet was better.

And she'd prove it to them both.


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Don't You Wish your Girlfriend was…**

 _Cute Like Me_

Velvet skipped down the hallway with joy, long fluffy ears bouncing and wiggling. It had been about a week since the switch in her brain had been flipped and today was the day her plan began. With just one phone-call the Faunus had ascertained that Ruby was in need of help with studying and her supposed girlfriend had refused to help. The redhead was currently alone as her teammates were out so the bunny Faunus had _graciously_ offered her help.

It'd just be the two of them.

But studying is not what Velvet had on her mind; no no, she would help Ruby ace her test, but she would do so to gain attention to herself. Ruby would see her in a new light, see how smart she was and kind as well.

But that's not the only thing Velvet had going on as she sported a frilly red skirt and a black shirt with pink bunny motifs on and a little red bow crowned her head.

It was no secret that Ruby Rose just _adored_ "Cute little bunny rabbits" – the getup was just to step the cuteness up a notch.

Why risk forcing herself on Ruby when she could merely help the girl realize her appeal?

With a confident smile – confidence boosted by the aforementioned switch – Velvet knocked on Team RWBY's door and waited. The look on the sniper's face as she opened the door told the brunette everything.

"Ohmygosh!" the younger girl exclaimed, silver eyes wide and sparkling. A flurry of rose petals swirled around the Faunus as the underclassman was practically climbing her. "This outfit looks so cute on you, Velvet!"

A gentle chuckle. "Thanks, Ruby. You don't look so bad yourself."

That was an understatement. The sniper was wearing a simple red t-shirt to go with her usual combat skirt but that simple change was…well, certainly just as cute as her normal getup.

"Thank you." The girl rubbed her neck sheepishly. "And thanks for helping me out! Yang started taking up boxing, Blake withdrew to the library, and Weiss…" Her voice trailed off. "…Well, she said she didn't want to."

A more feral Faunus would've growled or bared its teeth in a menacing manner at such ridiculous notion. Velvet wasn't too far off but she quickly composed herself.

"That's no good. But at least it meant we get to spend time together." She giggled, long ears wagging. "I'm not even your girlfriend and I'd be more than happy to help whenever you wanted."

"For real?" The silver-eyed girl smiled. "You're the best, Velvet! Think you can help me out Oobleck's History test next week?"

The brunette had to force herself from grinning.

"I would _love_ to. Perhaps we can take it back to my room then? Coco and the others have plans next week as I remember."

The squeal of joy that emitted from the redhead was just adorable.

"Why can't Weiss be even a fraction as helpful as you?" she lamented. "Oh well. Please, come in! I've got cookies if you want some?"

"That sounds lovely." Velvet smiled confidently, the door closing behind her.

With the rest of the day helping Ruby studying, the upperclassman Huntress managed to "score some points" as she put it;

*Leaning in close as she pretended to read text, allowing the redhead to feel her closeness and inhale her scent.

The sniper visually stiffened, a sharp inhale following suite. Velvet wanted to smirk but remained calm and expressionless, pretending to focus on the notes. Through the corner of her eye she could tell Ruby wasn't paying attention.

*Flaunt her cuteness and take advantage of being a Faunus that appealed to the younger huntress.

"Can I touch your ears, Velvet? They look so fluffy…"

Heh

"Just don't pull them, please."

"Yay!"

Smaller, talented fingers caressed long extensions of fur with extreme caution. Ruby whispered "Wow" and giggled every now and then and Velvet hid a smirk.

 _´Too easy.´_

But the real reward came later when the sun was about to kiss the horizon and the bunny Faunus had to leave. The Schnee Heiress shot her a look, uncertain and curious, as they walked past each other in the hallway. She'd likely seen the brunette leave Team RWBY's room and become jealous, perhaps? At the very least she'd be upset that Ruby had gotten attention and help from someone else than her.

Regardless, Velvet shot her a sly smile, earning a further puzzled stare as she went back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Don't You Wish your Girlfriend was…**

 _Fun Like Me_

 _V: Hey Rube! How are you doing?_

Velvet lied in bed, playing around with her scroll. After having helped Ruby with studying for a while it would have seemed that the Schnee heiress has caught on – or perhaps she was extremely possessive – and had made sure they were spending a lot more time together whenever the Faunus attempted to visit.

A small setback but the victory still belonged to her; the petite sniper sent text-messages even in the middle of their supposed dates.

Her scroll vibrated as a new message popped up.

 _R: Hey Velvet! Weiss took me out on a date to that new café!_

The brunette scoffed.

 _V: Oh?_

 _R: She can be so sweet sometimes3_

She rolled her eyes. Chances were that the fencer only did it because she felt threatened.

She should be.

 _V: Sounds like a good time._

There was a short delay with Ruby's reply. Velvet absentmindedly toyed with long tresses until the scroll vibrated with a light _´ping´._

 _R: Yeah, it's fun. She doesn't have your sense of humour though. Weiss just eyes me funny. What are you doing?_

 _V: A whole bunch of nothing. I'm bored._

Ain't that the truth.

 _R: That's no good! Let's hang out once I'm back!_

The Faunus snickered at that.

 _V: It's a date, then. ;) What do you want to do?_

 _R: Play games! Yang always beats me, Blake isn't into it, and Weiss think it's childish._

Velvet frowned at that.

 _V: Then we'll play games._

Another delay. She lied there for a moment longer, already planning ahead for their little play-date. Perhaps they could end the night with some Netscroll and Chill?

Her scroll pinged and Velvet immediately fished it up—

 _R: Sorry for the delay. Weiss got mad at me for texting._

Well that was a sane response. She probably wouldn't have appreciated it either.

But being on the receiving end of Ruby's attention was exactly what she wanted. The Schnee heiress wasn't right for the redhead – Ruby deserved someone better, someone who treated her right.

Someone who appreciated her quirks and faults alike – appreciated _Ruby._

Velvet had heard Yang joking about how Weiss was a real Ice Queen but ever since she and Ruby had gotten together that frigidness had been severely upped several levels. There was a warm side to her underneath the iceberg front i.e. her demeanour but from Velvet's perspective it seemed as if Weiss didn't realize how lucky she actually was. And if she wasn't going to enjoy Ruby as a girlfriend…

 _V: Just humour her. I'll cheer you up when you get back._

Ping.

 _R: Looks like that'll be soon. Her sister just called and wanted to meet her. Family stuff. I'm currently heading back to the dorms._

…

Videogames. Snacks. Netscroll and Chill. Dumb humour and weapon-chatting. Comforting Ruby.

 _V: I'll get the snacks ready. Don't forget the games!_

 _R: I won't! This is going to be so much fun!_

Velvet smiled, heart hammering in her chest. This was going to be a great day.


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Don't You Wish your Girlfriend was…**

 _Fine Like Me_

"This is awesome." The sniper giggled, swinging her legs back and forth in her high seat. "What's the occasion?"

"Can't a woman spoil her girl without motive?" Weiss smirked and snapped her fingers, garnering the attention of a nearby server. "Coffee, please. What will you have, Ruby?"

She flustered. "Oh, uhm, chocolate-milk?!"

The server eyed her, puzzled, then turned to the fencer who quickly composed herself. "You heard her. Coffee and chocolate-milk, please."

As the man scurried off, Ruby smiled apologetically at her girlfriend. "That was weird…"

"Nonsense. They should be able to accommodate."

"Mm…But really, Weiss? What's the occasion?"

"Back to this topic, are we?" Weiss replied, sounding rather irritated.

Out of the blue the Heiress had decided that whatever the redhead's plans were for today, they should be put on hold. She had taken her to a new, quaint little bistro that specialized in sweets and baked goods – cookies, in other words – and been more…well, everything; kinder, generous, attentive…

It was like a switch had been flipped and everything in the fencer's life suddenly revolved around Ruby.

It was rather nice, for a change. Still…

"You're usually not so…this." That was vague. "You don't want to spoil me."

Pale blue twin pools narrowed.

"Yes, well, I decided that needed to change. You're my girlfriend after all. I can't be too strict with you."

"You shouldn't be strict at all…" Ruby mumbled. "Well, I appreciate it! This place has like _the_ best cookies!"

The heiress chuckled. "Of course, that's why I wanted to take you here."

The girl beamed. "You're just the best, Weiss."

"Aren't I?" Another chuckle, the corners of her lips neatly quipped. "I realize that I might have been…neglecting you for a while, and perhaps not the best of girlfriends, but I want you to know—"

"Is that Velvet?"

"Huh?" The swordswoman whipped her head, scanning the sidewalk outside from where they sat until her stare found the aforementioned Faunus.

The brunette was casually walking by clad in ripped skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, an aviator jacket (courtesy of Coco) a pair of combat boots and sunglasses. She strode by, long ears perking up and she ceased mid-step, head tilting to the side as she gently pulled down the glasses enough to reveal hazel eyes.

Hazel eyes that trained on the sniper and made both sets of lips on the girls curl into a smile.

"It **is** Velvet!" Ruby exclaimed, surprised. She hadn't seen the brunette in anything aside from the school uniform and her battle outfit but her current style was surprisingly fitting for her.

They waved at each other. The Faunus then turned to the fencer, smirked and offered a simpler wave before she walked away, hips swaying from side to side.

Ruby stared, perhaps a bit longer than she should have, taken by the sight of an accentuated rear, hugged by skinny jeans.

And here Ruby had thought all along that the bunny Faunus was more of the cutesy-kind of girl. Apparently she was just as capable of pulling off a rather bold and mature one as well.

How was she single again?

"Wow! That look suits her, don't you think?"

No reply. Weiss sat there, glaring daggers for whatever reason and the redhead's swallowed hard.

"Weiss?"

Their eyes met and the irritation seemed to melt from the heiress' face. "Hm?"

"Are you…okay? You looked mad."

"It's nothing." The server returned with cookies, biscuits, and their beverages and disappeared just as quickly. "Let's just eat."

"Oh…kay…?" Don't mind if she did. These cookies looked delicious!

 _´Ping´_

Blink. The sniper fished up her scroll.

 _V: Fancy seeing you there! Hanging out with Weiss again?_

She smiled.

 _R: She took me out on a date; you should see the food they have here!_

 _V: That good, huh?_

 _R: You know it! Looking good, btw! You should totally keep dressing like that!_

 _V: Good to know that someone appreciates it ;) Maybe I'll dress like this whenever we meet from here on._

 _R: I won't complain~_

"Who are you texting?"

"Hm? Oh, just Velvet." She smiled at Weiss and put the scroll away. "Sorry. I shouldn't have my nose in my scroll while on a date…"

"No, you should not." She sipped her coffee. "Just don't do it again. I want this to be about us."

"Aww… Sorry, Weiss." She leant over the table, pressing her lips against the fencer's. "Forgive me?"

A slight smirk. "You're forgiven. But since you like chatting with Velvet so much, how about we send her a picture?"

"Oh, sure! Ruby held up her scroll, making a silly face. "Selfie-time—"

Fingers buried in black-gradating-to-red locks and pulled her close, lips sealing together as the scroll flashed for a moment to indicate the picture was taken. Weiss pulled back, smirking.

"Weiss," Ruby said, feigning shock even as she began sending the photo to Velvet. "You bad girl."

"You think?"

Poor, clueless Ruby Rose. In her mind, it was just an innocent little picture of her and her girlfriend, hanging out and displaying public affection.

If only she could see the expression on Weiss' face as she sent the picture.


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Don't You Wish your Girlfriend was…**

 _Seductive Like Me_

To say that Velvet was a little upset was putting it mildly: to Ruby it had been a display of her having a great time but to the Faunus, in her mind, it was a declaration from the person who didn't deserve Ruby.

Weiss knew. She knew that Velvet knew. Velvet knew that Weiss knew. It was pathetic that the only reason the Schnee heiress was even half the girlfriend one should be was because she felt threatened – threatened to lose her prize because, in all honesty, that's what it appeared like to Velvet.

Weiss saw Ruby as a prize, something to display as a trophy and only did "couple" things when absolute needed. And it sickened the brunette.

To be fair, there could be more to it than she was aware of. There had to be a reason they ended up together after all.

But Velvet dismissed it. It was clear that whatever had brought them together, it wasn't there anymore. Ruby Rose was kind, cute, beaming with energy and wanted what was best for others. She was caring and sweet, the perfect girlfriend.

The perfect mate, just like Velvet. Confidence boosted and rising thanks to the mental flip of her switch, the brunette was beginning to see herself more as an animal trying to attract a mate. Ruby was wavering; Velvet made sure to dress in cute clothes or sexy gear that had the redhead fawn or swoon to the point that just once, when they had been around campus together, some had mistaken them as a couple already.

It had hurt to tell them they were wrong but the implications were still there. They had that air around them when they were together. People saw them and found the same synergy Velvet saw between them.

A small victory. Now to take it up a notch, if only to get revenge on Weiss' stunt from a little while back.

That was why, when Ruby arrived at Team CFVY's room, Velvet wore nothing but a baggy white t-shirt and yoga pants. When the sniper embraced her, Velvet knew she'd feel _everything_. And she already knew how to appreciate the female body, after all, so when there was a sharp intake of air, followed by the younger team-leader's muscles stiffening, the Faunus knew what was going through the girl's mind.

Scent. Touch. Check.

She wrapped her arms around Ruby and applied gentle pressure. "It's good to see you again, Ruby!"

A yelp. "Y-You too!" The embrace was awkwardly returned as the sniper stepped back, fair-skinned cheeks now peculiarly red. "I brought the cookies and games!"

"Wonderful," Velvet purred. "So, which do you want to do first? Wanna continue the series we started on last time or do you want to go a few rounds of gaming beforehand?"

"Oh, uhm…" Even panicking, the sniper was cute as hell. "We've got to continue with the series! We're almost done with the first season, right?"

"Just a few more episodes to go." The brunette chuckled.

Too easy.

Duvets, scroll, cookies, pillows, dim lightning and an arm casually resting over Ruby's shoulders. They were lying on the floor, the scroll screen before them and a plate of cookies by their side, one duvet underneath them and the other draped over the two. Velvet scooted closer, feeling the redhead's warmth even before she placed her arm over her.

What surprised her was Ruby's lack of response. She tensed up, sure, but those muscles quickly relaxed. They lay there watching the series with interest and the Faunus couldn't be happier. It felt _right_. It felt as if they were already a couple. They had a close contact, they laughed and enjoyed each other's company, and it was dangerously easy for Velvet to delude herself into thinking that in such a cozy, semi-romantic setting it was okay to kiss your girlfriend, even receiving silent permission as silver eyes slowly closed—

A buzzing. A loud, sharp tune that broke the atmosphere around them.

The redhead fumbled with her scroll, panicking, and the Faunus caught a glimpse of the time: they had been watching for hours already.

"Oh, Hey Weiss." Of course. It just had to be. "I'm with Velvet, watching a series we're following. No, it's just us, why?"

Velvet rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Yang did? Okay…She hasn't texted me though, you sure? Okay, okay! I'll be there…"

A sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Velvet! Apparently, Yang needs me for something, and Weiss wouldn't say what but Yang hasn't even tried to call me—

"Ruby." She cupped the younger girl's cheek, fingers trailing underneath her chin as silver eyes stared hazily into hazel ones. "It's fine. We'll catch up later, yeah? Weiss can't keep us separated forever."

She hadn't meant to say that last part and for a moment the bunny girl panicked. The smile on Ruby's face, however, quickly burned away any shred of worry.

"Yeah…I guess not. I'll call you whenever I'm done, okay?"

"Sounds lovely."

The sniper left shortly after. It should've left the brunette dejected but instead…she mused.

"This is an interesting development…"

Interesting indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Don't You Wish your Girlfriend was…**

 _Strong Like Me_ _part 1_

 _/R: So, turns out that Yang hadn't actually needed me but "since I'm back early we could hang out." Weiss came with us, too._

 _V: You don't say?_

 _R: I tried to talk to her about it but she wouldn't say._

…

 _R: I'm so,_ _ **so**_ _sorry Velvet! :( Please don't be mad_

 _V: Why would I ever be mad at you?_

…

 _R: I dunno. I didn't want the evening to end when it did./_

The Faunus' mind was still reeling after that incident a few days ago. Text messages had been few and scarce and both of them had been busy with schoolwork or minor missions to continue where they left off. It was clear to Velvet that she was winning, she just had to make sure the next time they met, she'd seal the deal.

Until then, she would have to vent out her frustrations at the nearby gym. Her weapon and Semblance allowed her to mimic people's combat styles and weapon-expertise but they could only take her so far; a body in good shape was a body easily malleable for whatever weapon/combat style she mimicked.

It was early in the morning so she pretty much had the gym to herself. After a good stretching to relax her muscles Velvet had been running, lifting weights, squatting, done push-ups, sit-ups, the whole kit and caboodle.

Taking a break, the brunette rested against the wall, gulping down cold water vigorously. Beads of sweat rolled down her skin, her black sportsbra-clad chest heaving with every breath. She stretched long legs, working out the kinks with pleasant _´pops´_. Her rear, clad in dark-blue spats shorts, pressed against the wall.

Glancing to the left at the mirrored wall, Velvet ceased drinking in favour of smiling with confidence. Strong, lean arms and legs, muscles defined under fair skin like the coiled strength of a big cat. Slight case of abs was visible across her abdomen, but not too much like a bodybuilder and more like generally good shape.

 _´Looking good, Scarlatina.´_

The doors at the far end of the room creaked open, causing long ears to perk up – she had excellent hearing after all – but otherwise didn't bother her until she saw through the mirrors whom it was that had entered.

The moment silver and pale-blue eyes met hers it was with joy and a split-second of extreme dislike.

This was a welcome turn of events.

However, the redhead, seemingly about to run over and talk, was grabbed by the arm and pulled away by the heiress to one of the nearby stations. They were talking – whispering, Velvet noted, as she couldn't hear them despite her excellent hearing – and the sniper looked sad. While Weiss didn't appear to be outright hostile, her body-language was more than enough.

She was berating Ruby. And unfortunately the redhead seemed to comply as they immediately got to work on weights and a treadmill.

Unfortunately for the fencer, there was nothing she could do to stop Velvet from walking over to _them._

She studied them as she approached, taking in Ruby's red-and-white shorts and her simple black t-shirt, both of which hugged her form very nicely.

Hell, even Weiss in her white-and-pale-blue yoga attire looked pretty good. If she hadn't had a rotten personality Velvet probably wouldn't have minded her.

Now, however, she was a hurdle that needed to be removed.

"Hey you two!" Velvet greeted, earning a cold stare and a beaming smile. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Hi, Velvet!" Ruby exclaimed. "I didn't know you visited this gym."

The Faunus peered over at the fencer for a second. "I can imagine you didn't. Need any help with the equipment?"

"We're fine, thank you." The icy tone didn't go unnoticed. "This isn't our first time."

"Weiss…"

Velvet flinched but quickly straightened. "Well, you're making a big mistake. One should always stretch before training. Like this."

The redhead was gently pulled close, her back towards the brunette. Hands roamed over her smaller form—

"Spread your legs a bit, Rube, and bend forward. Try to touch your toes."

"Oh, uh…okay."

The sniper did as told and slowly bent over, remarkably touching her toes with ease.

"Good. Now, hold that position for a moment." Velvet couldn't help but grin. It was silly and from one perspective, downright immature, but she grinded against the apex of the redhead's loins just enough for the fabrics to touch, imitating the motions of sexual intercourse as hands caressed a shirt-covered back…all while maintaining eye-contact with Weiss.

The look on the heiress' face was priceless.

But she didn't stop there; – why would she – the sniper straightened herself, red heat colouring her fair cheeks—

"Let's do some knee-bending exercises."

"R-Right…" Ruby replied. She remembered you held out your arms in front of you horizontally, bent you knees (no shit) and then lowered yourself.

What she didn't expect was the pair of hands that held onto the firm curve of her ass-cheeks the whole time.

"Uhm, Velvet…"

"Just making sure you don't fall." A dirty lie that only had the sniper giggle in response. "Trust in me. I've got your backside covered."

Another giggle. "Y-Yeah, I can feel that."

Heh. This was too much fun. Even more so when the fencer merely stood there, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"That's it, Rube," Velvet said, maintaining eye-contact with the Schnee heiress. "Gotta _push_ down. Push it real good."

She could hear her object of affections gasping.

"Push it _against_ me. I'll handle it."

Ruby repeated the motions, bending her knees and allowing the brunette to help push her up with a quiet, stifled little moan – though brown rabbit ears picked up on it immediately – and when it was time for the hands-in-the-air-exercise…

Well, it was a good thing the sniper had her eyes closed. The second she assumed the position, Velvet traced her hands along the younger girl's legs, following the curve of her hips and up her sides, moving slightly forward to cup perky breasts through the t-shirt before continuing up her arms.

And the swordswoman was furious. Silent but furious.

And the Faunus smirked, pressing herself up against the redhead.

She had half a mind to fuck her right in front of Weiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Don't You Wish your Girlfriend was…**

 _Strong Like Me_ _part 2_

"Keep reaching for the sky, Rube," Velvet said as she kept caressing the girl's body in a (not so) subtle way. Her breasts pressed against the redhead's back, body heats mingling. "You're doing great."

"Ehe…Thanks." She attempted to stand still but with the Faunus right behind her – as close as only Weiss had been – feeling her up, it was increasingly difficult to stand still.

Velvet chuckled. She angled her head to inhale the fruity scent of the sniper's hair. Her fingertips danced upon exposed skin and traced the curved underside of perky breasts—

"That t-tickles, Velvet!"

"Oh, right." She eyed the fencer with a sly smile. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Weiss glared daggers. You could almost see the veins popping out underneath snow-white skin, her fists clenched tightly to turn the knuckles pale. She was enraged and flabbergasted, mind reeling as she wracked her brain for an answer to what to do.

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed. "I forgot my water bottle in the locker room!" She immediately dashed towards the doorway. "I'll be right back!"

What a shame. The Faunus had really been enjoying it so far.

"What the actual hell is your problem?!"

Hazel eyes focused on pale-blue ones. "Sorry?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Scarlatina." The words were seething. "That's _my_ girlfriend you're feeling up, molester!"

"She certainly didn't seem to mind it." The brunette casually toyed with loose locks. "Probably because she enjoys the attention of a real woman's touch."

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm just saying," Velvet began. "That Ruby is a lot more comfortable with me. I've seen and heard about you; cold, selfish, and downright nasty at times."

"How exactly am I selfish? What gives you the right to assume that I don't treat Ruby right?!" Weiss yelled, losing composure.

"When exactly did you take her out on a date – or spent some time with her – purely for the both of you and not because you felt that I threatened you?"

For a moment, the rage melted away from the fencer. She didn't answer, her gaze cast to the floor.

 _´Bingo.´_

"That's what I thought." She stepped closer. "Ruby deserves someone better – someone who treats her as a girlfriend rather than a prize to be flaunted around. You're possessive of her and as soon as she's doing anything you don't like you reprimand her like a dog—"

"Look who's talking!" Weiss spat back. "Who wouldn't be possessive when there's a nasty homewrecker who can't keep her hands to herself, waiting for an opening to try something funny?"

Velvet bit back a snarky response. Fair enough; she was rather possessive of Ruby in her own way. Pot, meet Kettle.

"Fair enough," she admitted. "But you're wrong. I've already tried something ´funny´ and if you hadn't called her that time to lure her away, I'd show her just how nasty I can be."

Weiss' expression was just priceless. "You are so dead, Scarlatina."

"You should try and stay on my good side, you know." This was so unlike her. Her confidence was boosted beyond belief and a different side of her – an animal fighting for a mate – took hold. "If you behave, I might send you a video to help you get off, show you how a real woman handle a girl like Ruby—"

The impact of an open palm slap echoed within the gym. The brunette blinked, processed what had happened and touched her now sore cheek.

In a way, she knew she had deserved it. Hers had been a nasty remark, an unnecessary taunt and no matter the circumstances you should try and be the bigger person.

All of that was ignored when the animal in her roared but quickly fell silent. She could punch back. Best the girl physically. The stronger mate would've won and claim Ruby while the defeated heiress would be on the ground. She could hit her right in the solar plexus from where they stood and that would be enough.

But Velvet chose not to. Gears in her head began to turn.

Not everything had to be settled with physical strength.

"Fair enough," she said, placating with hands held up. "I crossed a line."

"…"

"I'll leave." She grabbed her water bottle as she prepared to leave. "I wouldn't want to cause a scene here."

"…Yeah, you wouldn't. There's a lot more where that came from."

Velvet rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"And stay away from Ruby."

The Faunus stopped mid-step and peered over her shoulder back at the heiress. "I believe Rube is old enough to make her own decisions, snowflake."

She heard Weiss scoff and could practically **feel** the glare she was receiving but Velvet didn't care. Let the fencer believe she had won – it'd be more fun that way.

Poor girl didn't even realize that Velvet was heading to the locker room where Ruby was.

It was _almost_ a surprise when she saw the sniper sitting on one of the benches, scroll in hand. She looked up at the arriving Faunus, smiling.

"Velvet! I was just about to text you – I mean, I was gonna write a text and send it to you later, I didn't know if you were done here or if you were planning on staying a bit longer—"

Velvet strode over and pulled the younger girl up to her feet. Ruby squeaked and offered no resistance when lips sealed together in a hungry kiss. One hand buried in red-black tresses at the back of Ruby's head, another cupped the full curve of her ass. The kiss was ferocious, desirous, tongues wrestling for dominance and exploring oral caverns.

The young team-leader melted into the embrace, clutching her at the older huntress and eventually stood tip-toeing with shaky legs.

Finally Velvet pulled back. Saliva bridged their mouth for a moment before snapping.

The redhead was in a haze. "…I…Wha…"

"You can do better than Weiss," Velvet stated. "I've loved you for a long time, Ruby. I'd do anything to be with you, even if it meant visiting my…darker sides. She doesn't treat you right and you know it." She stepped back. "I cannot force you into anything, nor would I want to. But if you feel anything…about us…or perhaps feel… _unsatisfied,_ " Her hand trailed down between Ruby's loins, surprised when she noticed slight damp heat as the other girl let out a mewl. "Then you know where to find me."

Ruby didn't reply. She touched her lips, still dazed, and slowly left the room.

A quick shower later and properly dressed, Velvet left as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Don't You Wish your Girlfriend was…**

 _Just Like Me…?_

The brown-haired Faunus slumped into her bed and stared up at the ceiling with a weary sigh. Thankfully her teammates had other plans lately, allowing Velvet to mull things over in solitude.

How long had it been now? A week? Probably. Team RWBY had been a mission half the time and then CFVY had some jobs assigned so there had been no contact between them at all.

She groaned in mild frustration. Had she botched it? Had she overstepped her boundaries and scared the redhead off? Chances were high and the brunette let out another groan as she mentally chastised herself. Everything had been so slow and steady and then she had gone and –

There was a knock on the door and the Faunus bolted upright. Her heart hammered beneath her breast. It couldn't be her teammates as they had the means to open the door. Could it be…?

She hurried over opened the door, heart sinking as she did. Her suspicions were correct but the redhead's expression was heart-wrenching.

"Ruby? Are you alright?!"

The sniper didn't meet her eyes. "Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Stepping inside, the redhead made her way over to Velvet's bed, sitting down on the edge with her gaze cast downwards. It wasn't until the older girl sat down next to her that she spoke up. "Weiss and I had a fight."

Oh.

"I'm sorry to hear that," the brunette responded automatically.

"Are you?"

…

"It started off as little things," Ruby explained. "She'd speak rather harshly and then she'd just ignore me. She claimed nothing was wrong and then she would say that she didn't want to talk about it." Ruby shook her head. "Weiss then said that I wasn't allowed to see you."

"…"

"But soon she began accusing me of…Well, cheating on her. With _you_. Whenever I was out of sight, she took it as "more evidence", no matter what I said." And finally she snapped and started yelling."

Velvet remained silent.

"…She said some horrible things. Blake and Yang both had to intervene but I left anyway. I didn't know where to go but soon enough, I was here."

"…I see."

Ruby managed a weak chuckle. "I always suspected it, you know. Even Yang and Blake noticed that the way you looked at me…It's funny. When Weiss first asked me out, she was like a completely different person. I wonder what changed."

"…"

"Oh man." She leant backwards, resting on the bed. "Why couldn't I have fallen for you that time instead?"

"…I wondered that myself quite a lot, as a matter of fact," Velvet replied. "I would have loved to be in Weiss' position."

…

…

"I guess that brings me to why I'm here."

"Huh?"

Before she could react, the brunette was pulled down to welcoming lips.

 _I've always felt something about us._

 **x.x.x**

Time passed, burned away by the heat of their bodies. Clothes had been shed and tossed as hands roamed, mapping out nooks and crannies of naked skin. Lips locked together in searing kisses, passionate and possessive. Tongues darted past each other and explored oral caverns in a sensual tango.

Velvet pulled away and earned a disapproving mewl that quickly turned into a litany of moans se teeth grazed fair skin across a protruding collarbone. The redhead arched into the bed and offered up more of herself to the dominating Faunus. Hands groped at bared flesh and buried in mocha tresses, the rabbit-girl kissing and nipping a hot path southwards.

"Velvet…" Husky. Needy.

Long ears twitched and low rumble settled in the older huntress' throat. How long had she wanted to hear Ruby utter her name like that?

Too long.

She licked, tip of her tongue drawing sloppy circles across the sniper's abdomen and the latter giggled. Her breath hitched when Velvet gently spread soft thighs apart and exposed wet heat, the scented warmth radiating from it causing hormones to be set ablaze.

"Velvet…!"

Desperate.

If the Faunus' sex could get any slicker…

"It's all about _you_ tonight, Rube."

A swipe of her tongue had the younger huntress shuddering.

"I'll make you forget about _her_."

Mildly amused that Ruby was bald, Velvet pressed her face against the sniper's sex, running a hot path across flushed lips. Her nose bumped against the redhead's clit and she lapped up sweet nectar with gusto.

Thighs clamped against the sides of the rabbit Faunus' head, strong hands burrowed in long brown tresses. The team-leader quivered, voice rising in octaves –

A buzz, followed a split-second after by generic tune. Ruby gasped and reluctantly let go of Velvet's head, silver eyes wide.

The brunette looked up at the girl, then glanced over at the scroll.

Without a second thought, Velvet got up and went to pick it up—

"V-Velvet…?"

She answered the call, pressed a button, and immediately there was a loud, static huff from the other end as Velvet settled between creamy thighs. _"Ruby! Listen, we need to talk—"_

"She can't answer right now." The brunette's tone was sharp but not biting. She placed the scroll on the bed, making sure the speakers were on. "She's a bit tied up at the moment. But perhaps you can enjoy this all the same."

Silence. Ruby covered her mouth even as Velvet ate her out.

" _ **You.**_ _I should've known."_

"You delivered her to me. I wasn't the one who sought her out." Velvet chuckled and sucked on the redhead's clit. "Blame yourself, Schnee. You pushed her too far, right into my arms."

The sniper was shaking, hips rolling. A tiny gasp came out, growing louder into a string of short moans before becoming a litany of pleasured breaths.

"Did she sound like this when you did her?" This sickening pride in Velvet's chest didn't sit well with her. She knew this was a horrible way to treat someone, and yet… "Did she cum as hard as she is about to now?"

The girls exchanged looks and the older smiled sultrily. A single finger eased its way inside and velvety inner walls clamped around it. She wiggled it and the sniper bit back a loud moan, clutching at the bedsheets beneath her.

Velvet curled it, sheathing it up to the second knuckle. She inserted a second one, mimicking the motions and spread them against inner muscles, causing the redhead to moan louder, shriller, wet heat spilling out and sodding hand and sheet alike.

"Velvet!"

She chuckled and slid her digits in and out, coaxing the younger huntress to cum so that her silver eyes rolled back into their sockets. Ruby was a hot mess, muscles rendered into pliant goo and she vocally expressed her pleasure as if she had forgotten that Weiss was listening.

And amidst it all, long ears perked slightly, picking up the muffled, static sounds of _someone else_ releasing a stifled moan…


	9. Chapter 9

**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Don't You Wish your Girlfriend was…**

 _Better off with Someone Else_

"So."

"So…"

"You and Velvet," Yang stated, arms firmly crossed over her chest.

Her sister nodded, nervous as she squeezed the Faunus' hand. "Y-Yeah…Me and Velvet."

"That'd explain why Weiss has been gone all night."

The brunette felt a sharp pang stab at her heart, but it was probably worse for Ruby.

"Look, sis," Yang continued. "I know Weiss can be a handful. I get it. Your relationship took a wrong turn and things escalated. There hasn't exactly been a shortage of clashes between you lately." She sighed. "But that doesn't justify that you confirmed her fears."

The girls blinked. "What…?"

"She would never admit it to you," Blake added from her seat on her bed. "But when we talked to her yesterday, after you left, she finally cracked. She was afraid that something like this would happen. It's no secret that she's the jealous kind and when Velvet," She eyed the rabbit-Faunus. "Decided to play upon her fears, it only made things worse."

…

…

"It's tragically ironic that her actions are what helped make that nightmare come true."

"I didn't expect this from you, Velvet." The blonde was staring coldly at the brunette. "I mean, Blake and I always suspected it and Coco confirmed that you had feelings for my sister. But this crosses a line, you know?"

Of course it was. Velvet knew better. She hadn't planned what happened yesterday to happen…it just did. Resentment towards Weiss got the better of her.

She told them as much.

"I loved Weiss, you know…" Ruby said. She gave Velvet's hand another squeeze. "I still do…or rather; I loved the Weiss who first confessed to me…If that makes sense."

Blake sighed. "That doesn't excuse the way you treated her by running straight to Velvet, nor does Weiss' actions excuse her treatment of you. But there are two sides to every coin." She paused. "I just hope she's alright. She's not answering her scroll."

"At this rate she'll have been gone for almost 24 hours." Yang groaned and shook her head. "Weiss can take care of herself, but still…"

"We should split up and look for her," Velvet said, earning the room's attention. "She may have rented a room at a hotel. We could start there."

"Doesn't hurt to try," Yang said. "I know her favourite places to visit, too. I'll keep calling her as well."

 **x.x.x**

Velvet jogged down the sidewalk, nimbly dodging people along the way. The four of them had split up as planned to search for the heiress, visiting whatever place the Schnee frequented including the few numbers of hotels.

Guilt settled in the pit of the brunette's stomach, flip-flopping anxiously. This was her fault: she had crossed a line. Even if Weiss had been a bit mean to Ruby – because let's be honest, their relationship was definitely **not** abusive – it hadn't justified Velvet's taunting. At the time it may had seemed so…

She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. She had to talk to Weiss – Ruby needed to as well. The clothing stores had been a miss, the café as well. It had to be one of the hotels or the inns, where else had she spent the night? Did Weiss have other friends at Beacon where she could've been staying at?

The brunette kept jogging up to the hotel closest to Beacon Academy—

Something collided with her and she fell backwards onto the pavement, groaning as she rubbed her now sore chin. "S-Sorry about that—"

"!"

"…"

"…"

"Of course it had to be _you_."

Velvet gulped, suddenly feeling rather timid. "We've been looking for you. You had us worried."

Long, white hair was flipped to the side as the heiress got back up, dusting herself off with a scoff. "I find it very difficult to believe you and Ruby would be worried."

"We were!" She sighed. "…Perhaps we can find somewhere else to talk?"

"On that, I can actually agree."

 **x.**

 **x.**

 **x.**

They had found a fairly remote bench near a town square just a stone's throw away. Neither said anything but Velvet eyed the younger girl; she was greatly dishevelled and she didn't have her sword with her which made matters worse. Her hair, while in a ponytail as always, was unkempt and there were dark bags under her reddened eyes upon closer inspection.

Finally, the brunette gathered courage. "Weiss—"

"How long have you been interested in Ruby?"

And just as quickly she lost it. "…Too long, I'm afraid to say."

"I see."

"Weiss, it was never my intention to…I mean, ultimately I hadn't planned on…"

"Acting like an obnoxious bitch?" the heiress finished. "Be a homewrecker? Stalking and molesting my girlfriend?"

The words cut but Velvet knew she had it coming. "…I only acted on my feelings because I noticed and heard how you treated Ruby at times. From my perspective, you deserved it. But had I been in your shoes, I probably would've reacted as strongly as you did."

"…"

"That's what love does to you," Velvet continued. "It makes you do dumb stuff. But I love Ruby and while I did overstep my boundaries, I will fight for her."

"There's no need. I'm sure she's happier with you anyway."

…

…

Blink.

"What?"

"I knew it," Weiss began. "I knew it the minute I yelled at her last night. I could see it in her eyes, the hurt, the turmoil, and while I didn't want to acknowledge it, I knew she would go to you. I said some horrible things." She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "And you're right. I haven't treated her right. I was overjoyed when she accepted my confession, but over time, I became increasingly possessive and jealous. Eventually she became an item to keep away from everyone else and believe me, you're not the first one to try and steal Ruby away."

Velvet didn't respond at first. She couldn't quite process what Weiss was saying but when she did, her heart sank.

"There was this upperclassman – Cinder, I believe her name is – who befriended her a while back. At first I thought it was as simple as that. Then I caught her trying to seduce her, much like you did."

The Faunus' heart twisted awfully. No wonder Weiss had been so possessive. And she had…

Oh gods in heaven.

"I didn't know." It was all she could say.

Weiss scoffed. "I doubt that would've changed things. It certainly won't change anything now."

"What do you mean…?"

Weiss glanced at her. "Unlike that time with the upperclassman, Ruby seems to actually like you. I guess her heart already has made a decision. No. I'm sure of it."

"…"

"…Just take care of her for me. And don't be as possessive as me."

The brunette bolted upright. "That's it?"

"Hm?"

"´Take care of her for me´? So, what? You're just—"

"I remember your chosen words were ´ _I believe Rube is old enough to make her own decisions´_. I think we both know what decisions she had made, don't you?"

Velvet fidgeted and sighed. "…It's easy to forget that there's a third party who'll end up with a broken heart when you're seeing in tunnel-vision. I could've gone about this in a different way…I'm sorry, Weiss."

"Are you?"

"I am."

"If you say so." She rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "Just go. You don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting."

"Your team is worried—"

"I'll call them." She waved her scroll.

Velvet sighed. "Very well then. I…I guess I'll see you around."

"That would seem to be the case."

 **x.x.x**

Hours passed. It was evening and the brunette found herself idly watching video clips on her scroll, alone, thankful that her teammates really were a lot busier than her.

It felt strange. She should've been happy. She was. But…

There was a knocking on the door and Velvet immediately jumped out of bed and hurried over. Opening it, she wasn't surprised to see the redhead on the other side.

"Hey."

"Hey…"

Silver eyes looked at her. "So, Weiss and I had a talk."

"Oh?" Velvet let her in and closed the door. "How did it go?"

"…Surprisingly well. I mean, it's going to take a while to adjust, but…I think we'll be alright. She wanted me to tell you that you're a lucky girl."

"Heh." That was…surprising. "So…"

"So…"

"I guess…we're a thing?" Velvet rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Or do you perhaps need some time alone…?"

Ruby laughed. " _Now_ you want to give me space, yet you kiss me like that in the gym locker room?"

"Oh…R-Right."

The sniper stepped closer, hugging the Faunus tip-toeing, and the older girl reciprocated, tension and anxiety melting away.

"I love you, Ruby." It was all she could say.

The redhead giggled and kissed Velvet. "I love you too."

* * *

 _A/N: This became a lot more serious and drama-filled than I had intended. Hm._

 _For the record, I have nothing against WhiteRose - love it to death - and originally, I had intended this to be lighthearted and silly._

 _For those of you who wonder about where Weiss went and what happened before and after...Answers will come tomorrow. In a separate fic._


End file.
